Truth or Dare
by Ayin15251
Summary: Asami gets an invitation from his 'little kitten'. What will happen when he plays a little truth or dare with associates and his enemies?
1. How it All Started

This is my first fanfiction so please give my any suggestions that you feel that are necessary. My friend help me with things like edits, but it's still not been through beta.

* * *

Asami gets an invitation from his 'little kitten'. What will happen when he plays a little truth or dare with associates and his enemies?

* * *

-VF-

Akihito logged onto his computer. He sat down and felt pain shoot through his rear. _That bastard._ He was starting to upload pictures when he saw a video chat request. He read it and found that it was from Feilong. _Why not. I'm all ready bored._ He clicked the accept button and a screen pop up.

"Ah Takaba it's been a while hasn't it, and still not answering my emails I see." Akihito looked at his webcam. "What do you want Feilong?"

Feilong took a sip of his tea that sat beside him. "I'm just wondering what your up to lately."

Akihito glared at the webcam. "Nothing much just nearly getting shot all the time and living with a pain in the ass. Literally!"

Feilong smiles into the webcam. "Looks like you need some help with that."

"You think!" Akihito knocks over his waste bin.

Feilong leans back into his chair. "Maybe you need something to get Asami on even turf with you."

Curiousity stricks Akihito and he leans closer to the webcam. "I'm listening."

Feilong closes his eyes and smirks. "How about we invite some people of our choise and all meet them some where. At that place we do a little bit of something called 'Truth or Dare' with each other."

Immediatly the gears in Akihito start to turn. "So we can dare each other to do what ever we want."

Feilong's smirk grew bigger on his face. "Yes, but to an extent. We can't have somebody kill someone else, or have two people have sex with each other without their consent or privacy."

Akihito felt his cheeks redden as soon as he heard the word sex. "How about we make a list of people to invite together. Just to make things easier."

Feilong looks up. "Sounds good to me."

After that they started on a list of people and planned on where their 'event' is going to take place.

-VF-

Asami exited the limo and headed into the building that was addressed on the piece of paper he's holding. _Whats so importainthat Akihito dragged me out here?_

He entered the lobby with Kirishima and Suoh right behind him. They got into the elevator and headed up up to the fifth floor. When the doors open he seen a rather familier face. "What are all of you doing here?"

One person stands up. "Ah Asami what a plesent surprize. "

Asami's face gave out to a stern expression. "What do you want Mikhail?"

Mikhail took out a similar piece of paper. "What I want to know about is these invitations, and who these people are."

Asami looked around the room and saw Yoh, Kuroda, Sakazaki, Sudou, and a young boy wearing chinese clothes. _What did I got myself into?_ Asami straighten up and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

First one up was Kuroda "I am here because I was told that there was a lawsuit on a building, and lets face it I'm bored already."

Next one up was Sakazaki. "I'm here because I heard there was a once in a life time bargain for top quality wine. And lets face it I'm all about the quality."

Everyone looks at him. "No you aren't!"

Sudou stands up. "Asami-sama I was told that a famous model wanted to meet up for a job interview here for our club, so of course I agreed to it."

Yoh looks toward Asami. "I was told by Feilong-sama to bring Tao here for something."

 _So that's the kid's name._ He turns towards Tao "And what are you here for?"

Tao looks up. "Feilong-sama said he had a surprize for me. You are not a very good surprize."

Asami looks at Tao "Neither are you. " _So it's Feilong that probally set this up. He only gives direct orders to his top subordinates. Even this boy._ Asami eyes Tao. _But why is here here?_

Suddenly a door opens up behind him.

-VF-

"Hey everyone how's it going?" Everyone in the room turns and looks at him.

"Takaba? What are you doing here?" Asked a very surprized Kirishima.

Then Feilong walked into the room. "What do you mean? We're the hosts for this event."

Asami looks at Feilong. "What do you mean?"

Feilong moves hair out of his face."Why, were going to play a game of truth or dare with everyone in the room."

Every one looks around the room.

"But of course no one can be killed or go through something overly embarassing, if you know what I mean."

Immediatly colours of blush rise in the room. From the light shades of pink to deep red.

Akihito steps in front of Feilong with a smile on his face. "So let the games begin!"

-VF-

* * *

So how's that for my first fanfiction? Please give my any suggestions on my writing or what I should put on for truths and dares . ^-^


	2. Let the Games Begin!

Here is chapter 2! This is un beta so please pardon any mistakes I miss, and sorry about being slow. My laptop was 'updating' for a whole day so yea. Thanks to the people who reviewed, liked, and follow this. This is my very first fanfic so I am very pleased with all of ya. So enjoy!

* * *

Akihito held up a box. "This is the box where we draw out each person's name to give a truth or a dare. You cannot go truth twice or do the same dare twice with the same person. You also have three chickens each to get out of a dare." He holds up a list. "Here's the order we each go in. First is Feilong, second is Kirishima, third is Yoh, fourth is Mikhail, fifth is Tao, sixth is Suoh, seventh is me Akihito, eighth is Asami, ninth is Sudou, tenth is Kuroda, and last is Sakazaki."

Akihito passes the box to Feilong. He shuffles the papers in the box and pulls out one. "First one is Asami. Truth or dare?"

Asami looks at Feilong. "Truth"

"Okay, would you rather have Takaba as a guy or a girl?"

"A guy. I don't want to wear a condom every time I fuck him."

Akihito looks at him sternly "Pervert."

The box is passed to Kirishima. "I got Tao, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kirishima pushes up his glasses.

"Okay I dare you to stay upside down until either you name is called again, or if it's you turn."

Tao looks at him. "Easy enough." Tao turned upside down in his chair. "Woah! Every thing looks so weird!"

Then the box is then passed to Yoh. "Feilong-sama, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a seme or uke?"

Feilong looks at Yoh. "A seme."

Asami looks up "You're an uke idiot."

Feilong's eye twitches. "Says Mr. I'm a Sadist and fucks anyone."

Asami looks at him right in the eye. "More like you're the one who wants to be fucked by anyone."

All eyes turn in the room and Feilong's eyes burn with anger. "Oh please, if I did I would of let Yoh do it to me, but I didn't. In fact I think you did Yoh in the first place."

All eyes turn to Yoh. (Except Tao who had a lot of blood flowing to his head.) _Why did I asked that question in the first place?_

Mikhail stands up "Okay how about we move on to my turn before Tao gets too woozy or something.

Mikhail draws a name. "Akihito, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I pick... Dare."

Mikhail picks up a suitcase. "I dare you to read as much of the BL in this suitcase as you can until you're called again, but you can stop temporarily when it's your turn to give out a dare."

"Okay..." Akihito picks up one of the books. _Yakuza torture scene! Maybe I should chicken out on this one..._ He looks over at Asami. _No! I will not chicken out before Asami. I will make sure he does._ Akihito gotten a evil look in his eye.

Souh leans over to Kirishima. "What exactly does he have planned for the boss?"

Kirishima looks over at him and pushes up his glasses. "I don't know, but knowing Akihito it will be either foolish or deadly."

Souh pulls out his wallet. "I bet you twenty bucks on the foolish option."

Kirishima pulls out his wallet. "Deal."

The box is passed to Tao. Tao turns right side up again. "Woah! Why is everything spinning?!"

Feilong comes by his side. "Tao are you alright? We can wait a few minutes if you need to."

Tao looks up at Feilong with flushed cheeks. "Nah I'm fine. Now lets see who gets to face my wrath." Tao shuffles his hand through the box. "Lets see who I got. Someone named Sumo"

Feilong looks at the card. "It says Sudou on it."

Tao stands up on his chair. "Alright where's sue dough?!"

Sudou stands up. "By the it's Sudou, not sue dough."

Tao huffs at him. "What ever."

Sudou looks at the people behind him. "I think he's drunk."

Kirishima looks at him. "Just go with it."

Tao flaps his arms around. "Hello I'm right here. Can we get on with it already?!"

Sudou looks at him. "Right, sorry."

Tao hops down and sits on his chair. "Alright truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tao looks up. "Okay! Why are you so stupid? HA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly a tranquilizer dart hits Tao and knocks him out instantly.

Feilong looks at Tao and starts shaking him. "Tao?!"

Then everyone looks towards the direction the dart came from. All eyes pointed towards Kirishima. "What? He was acting like a drunk and was under aged. It's called damage control. Look it up!"

Akihito puts down his BL and picks up the box. "Alright then Tao is out for now, so we will just move on to the next person."

The box is then passed to Souh. "Okay I got Kuroda AND Kirishima. I think this is a mix up."

Akihito puts down his book. "Oh yea I forgot to mention that there are pairs on some of the pieces of paper. If on person picks truth and the other picks dare then they do rock, paper scissors to decide who wins, so now you know." Akihito picks up his BL and continued reading.

Souh looks up at Kuroda and Kirishima. "Okay then, truth or dare. Kuroda first."

"Truth."

"Dare"

The two of them look at each other and Souh steps in. "Okay rock, paper, scissors then. Ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Kuroda holds out paper and Kirishima holds out scissors.

"Kirishima wins." Souh looks at Kirishima. "Okay I dare you to switch glasses with each other."

Kirishima and Kuroda take off their glasses and traded with each other. "They fit perfectly." They said in unison.

The box is then passed to Akihito. He puts down the book and shuffles his hand through the box. _Please be Asami, please be Asami._ And as fate would have it he picked up Asami's name. "Ha! Asami, truth or dare?"

Asami looks at his little kitten wondering what he will do. "Dare."

Akihito carefully picks up a box and puts it on the table. "I dare you to EAT THIS!" Akihito picks up the the box reveling a black forest torte cake with the words 'take this' on the top.

Kirishima and Souh stare at the cake. "That's both foolish and deadly." Souh passes twenty bucks to Kirishima. "I say it's more on the deadly side."

Kirishima just gives Souh a little victory smirk.

Akihito stares down Asami. "So, you in or out?"

Asami smirks. "I'm in." Asami takes the cake, grabs a spoon from Akihito, and starts eating. _Akihito will be punished when we get home._

The box is then passed to Asami, and as if fate was a boomerang Akihito name was drawn. "Oh look, I got Akihito."

Akihito looks at the smirk on Asami's face. _He has a horrible idea for me doesn't he. At least no more BL._

Asami crosses his arms. "So Akihito, truth or dare?"

Akihito thinks for a moment. _Knowing Asami he would probably do something horrible if I chose dare._ "I chose truth."

"Are you the one who crashed my car?"

Akihito looks at Asami with a worry look. "Which car are you talking about?"

"Try my Porsche 918 spyder."

 _He's on to me._ "Sorry I don't know anything about your Porsche or what happened to it." _At least he didn't asked about his silver corvette stingray. Yea don't let Kou behind the wheel again._

Asami looks at Akihito as he thinks about the corvette. _He's lying about something and getting double the punishment._ And from there Asami starts plotting what will happen when they get home.

The box is passed to Sudou. "Lets see I got... Myself?" Sudou looks around the room. "Uh what do I do now?"

Feilong looks up from a knocked out Tao. "Another thing Akihito forgot to mention is when you get your own name you can chose anyone to give a truth or dare to." Feilong then returns to a (somehow) drunk Tao.

"Uh okay then. How about Sakazaki. Truth or dare?"

Sakazaki rubs his (creepy) goatee. "How about dare."

Sudou pulls up a metal suitcase. "I dare you to shave of that stupid goatee." Sudou pulls out a razor for Sakazaki.

"I chicken!" Then everyone looks a Sakazaki.

Mikhail grins at him. "Well here's our first chicken here. Though I would prefer the goatee off."

Akihito looks at the razor. _Well at least it wasn't me who chickened out first._

The box is then passed to Kuroda. "I got Sakazaki. Truth or dare?"

"I chose dare. Girls get impressed by the guys by doing dares all the time."

"No they don't!" Yells everyone in the room.

"Okay, moving on. I dare you to shave the hair on your face."

"Wait a minute! That's the same dare as Sudou gave me think of something else!"

Kuroda pushes up his _new_ glasses. "No, this is a totally different dare. I said the hair on your face. That includes your eyebrows and eyelashes."

Sakazaki looks around the room. "Come on! This got to be against the rules right?"

Akihito looks at Sakazaki. "Nope. He asked about your face, not you goatee."

Sakazaki looks at the razor that Kuroda (somehow) got in his hands. "I chicken again."

Mikhail leans over to Feilong. "And that's how you loss the ladies."

Feilong gives Mikhail the death stare. "Don't even think about it."

The box is then passed to Sakazaki. "I got... A blank?"

Asami looks at him. "Did you check the back?"

Sakazaki looks at the back. "There's nothing on the back!"

Asami closes his eyes and crosses his arms. "I think that's you stupidity talking."

Akihito looks at the paper "Another thing I forgot is when you get a blank you don't give any one a truth or dare."

Souh looks at Akihito. "Why didn't you tell everything at the beginning?"

Akihito puts on a tired expression. "Because it's a lot to say at the beginning and would probably be confusing to some people if I said it all at once."

Souh lets out a sigh. "Oh well."

* * *

So how is it so far? The next part will come out some time in January. Peace out and love cake. LOL


	3. Onto Round Two (Part 1)

Here's chapter 3 as promised. I was a bit more busy this month, but I'm glad it's out. Also I cut it short, so this chapter will have 2 parts to it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Akihito passes the box to Feilong. "Okay it's time for round 2. So far the only ones who did not get there name drawn is Yoh, Souh, and Mikhail. So you guys are pretty lucky, but trust me it will get a bit more intense."

Tao pops up from his (drunk) slumber. "Okay lets get this show on the road. By the way what did I miss?"

Mikhail lifts up photos of what happened earlier. "So far Kirishima knocked you out with a dart, Kuroda and Kirishima were dared to switch glasses with each other by Souh because they got a paired slip, Asami was dared to eat a black forest cake with the words take this on top by Akihito, Akihito was asked by Asami if he crashed his Porsche, then Sudou got his self so he dared Sakazaki to shave off his goatee."

Tao looked at Mikhail with a smile. "So the goatee is gone."

Mikhail puts down the photos frowns. "I wish."

Both him and Tao frown at the fact that the ugly goatee is still in the room.

Mikhail again picked up the photos. "Anyways, then Kuroda draws out Sakazaki's name and dared him to shave his face, eyebrows and lashes included, then he chickened again. After that Sakazaki draws a blank sheet and no one got dared by him."

Tao looks at him. "That's a lot of stuff that happened. I wish I could see it all."

Mikhail pulls out a dvd. "Don't worry I got it all in here. I'll send you a copy after this."

Akihito interrupts their conversation. "Anyways we have to move on, so we will start back a Feilong again.

The box is passed to Feilong. "I got Mikhail. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare for you." Feilong looks sternly at him.

"Don't even think about it." Feilong looks around the room and looks at Asami with an idea in his head. " You know what I dare you to whistle at Asami every time he speaks for the rest of this round."

Mikhail looks at Asami. "Will do."

Asami looks at Mikhail. "Are you really going through with this?"

'whoo-whoo'

Feilong looks at Asami and smiles. "Looks like he is."

The box is passed to Kirishima. "I got Souh and Kuroda." He looks at the two with a questioning look. _I think this is a set up._ "Truth or dare?"

"Truth", they said in unison.

Kirishima looks at Akihito. "Can I give them each a separate dare?"

"Nope, you have to give them the same truth."

Asami looks at Akihito. "And who made the rules again?"

'whoo-whoo' goes Mikhail.

Asami looks at Mikhail. "Especially the rule about not shooting others."

'whoo-whoo' goes Mikhail. "Hey at least I'm enjoying it."

Kirishima looks at Kuroda ad Souh. "Okay, are you guys gay? (Kuroda first)"

"No"

"Maybe"

Everyone looks at Souh. Souh panics for a sec. "Okay next person."

The box is passed to Yoh. "I got Sakazaki, truth or dare?"

Sakazaki touches his (creepy) goatee. "How about I go truth on this one."

Yoh points at Sakazaki. "How much of an idiot are you?"

Sakazaki looks at Yoh. "How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

Yoh gives a strait stare at Sakazaki. "More then what words could describe."

Sakazaki (and goatee) gives him the death stare (somehow). "I'm not that much of an idiot!"

Everyone gives Sakazaki the (proper) death stare. "Yes you are!"

'Whoo-whoo' went Mikhail (Asami did talk. You do not do that for a creepy goatee).

Feilong picked up the box. "Lets just get going and give the box to Mikhail okay."

The box is passed to Mikhail. "I got Asami, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

'whoo-whoo' "Okay I dare you to whistle when Feilong talks."

"Chicken."

'whoo-whoo' "Okay then what ever."

Akihito looks up at Asami in disbelief. "How came you chicken on that, but not with eating a cake?"

Asami smirks at Akihito. "Because my kitten gotten a cake for me, so of course I would eat it. And also who ever whistles at Feilong has something wrong with them."

Feilong looks at him. "There is nothing wrong with flirting with me unless you are Mikhail."

Asami smirks at Feilong. "Says you girl face." Suddenly an angry women slams through the door.

"Where are you! You equal..." She stops and looks around the room. "Uh, this isn't my fanfic?"

Akihito shows the girl a schedule. "You're the next fanfiction in line for the author to do. After that possible cross over with us. here's a copy of the schedule."

Akihito passes the girl a copy of the schedule.

"Thanks I pass this on to my friends." She walks towards the door. "Oh! And by the way there will be a guy with a mask on my trail, so you know."

Akihito waves to her. "Okay thanks!" Akihito turns around to the group behind him. "Okay lets forget about that and move on to Tao."

The box is passed to Tao. "I got... Stupid!" He looks around the room angry. "Okay! Who tried to pull a fast one on me!" The room remained silent.

Yoh grabs a picture. "If it's a consolation here's a picture of a bunny."

Tao looks at the photo. "Fine I'll take it."

The box is passed to Souh. "I got Asami-Sama. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay did you actually did _all_ your paperwork this week?"

Asami looks at Souh. "No."

"So did you just decided that we do all the work?"

Asami looks at Souh. "One question per draw."

The box is passed to Akihito. "I got Tao. Truth or dare."

"Dare! Dare!"

"I dare you to EAT THIS!" Akihito pulls out a two foot chocolate bunny.

Tao gives Akihito a smile. "You are so going to regret this." And in one bite Tao gobbled the whole thing down. He suddenly starts to shake crazy.

Feilong looks at him with a panicked look. "Uh... Tao?" Then Tao shakes so much that you could feel it through out the room.

Suddenly a guy in a mask barges in. "Where are you..." The guy suddenly looks around. "Uh, this isn't my fanfic, and is that kid going to explode?"

Tao starts to shake more and more crazy.

Feilong stares at Tao with extreme worry. "Yea your fanfic is next. Go down 25th avenue, and turn to the right. You'll see the girl you were chasing."

The guy looks at Feilong. "Uh thanks... Madam?"

Feilong face turns sour. "I'm a guy and you might get out of here."

Tao started to bounce up and down in place. "Okay and good luck with that."

The mask man suddenly runs off. Kirishima looks at crazy Tao. "EVERYONE DUCK!"

Then suddenly Tao springs into action and goes off wall to wall. Everyone either hiding or running. The room taking on extreme damage all around.

Akihito looks up. "Okay lets take five." Then Tao comes flying strait to Akihito. "OR TEN!"

So in request of the viewfinder team we give them a short break.

* * *

So for those of you who did not guess it. The two pop up characters are from legend of korra, so surprise that's my next fanfic. Thanks to everyone who liked, followed, or comment this fanfic. You guys are AWESOME!


End file.
